


Black Mesa Ocean Research

by King_Koa



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: mermaid au, sirens too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Koa/pseuds/King_Koa
Summary: Gordon is a simple man. He has a son named. He has a job doing Ocean Research. However, his workplace is a bit... dangerous... and so are the secrets they've left under the tides.
Kudos: 11





	Black Mesa Ocean Research

A young man named Gordon Freeman stands on a dock, in a diving suit provided by a research facility known as Black Mesa. It looks like a simple scuba diver suit, but he’s aware of how Black Mesa works by now. He’s used this suit many times and knows that its capabilities exceed any normal scuba suit in terms of protection. He glances into the water as he reaches for the mask he’s supposed to use, nervous on if he’d find something this time. He and the rest of the facility know there are creatures down there, but so far no one has been able to identify them. They only take precautions in the form of boats and loud noises, but Gordon had neither with him for this. They trusted him to go solo to fetch some crystals that were found the last time they had done a dive into the area. 

He slips on the mask, and carefully pulls the straps of the oxygen tank pack to his shoulders. He’s nervous about this, considering he’s going in from the dock and not off a boat, meaning if he trips on something, or the tank gets damaged, it's not just a matter of swimming up, but pulling himself to shore as well. He sighs, closing his eyes, and taking another breath, trying to remain calm as he looked down into the murky water. He wasn’t sure what he expected to see, but for a moment, he thought he saw glowing silver eyes watching him. He blinked, of course, and as expected, they were gone, but it still unnerved him. 

He wondered if he could back off, but remembered, no, Black Mesa wouldn’t let him. Especially since he needed to get a sample of the gem clusters. He sighed and tried to steady his nerves. He’s just jumpy, it was likely just sand, or something being kicked up by the water’s currents. He glanced back up at the facility that sat on the rocks, with its stone path leading to this cut of beach with its lonely dock. He sighs and hopes this doesn’t go awry, so he can get home to his son, and looks back to the water. He makes sure the mask and tank are in place and functional, then takes a deep breath, and leaps in. He sunk towards the seabed rather quickly, to head in the direction of the cavern with the crystals he had come for. He felt watched as soon as he was out of the dust storm the water was kicking up until he realized that the water itself has never made a cloud that large before. 

He quickly turned and found himself face to face with a human with glowing silver eyes and a Black Mesa security helmet. Then Gordon noticed the silvery fishtail flicking back and forth every now and then, and realized, this is no human, but rather a merperson. This is certainly interesting, perhaps he should report back... but he does still need that sample of the crystals, which means he must keep going. He’ll just have to keep it in mind for when he gets back unless they happen to get in his way and actively block access to the area he needs to get to. He turns and then hears the merman speak. 

_“You, uh”_ The merman pauses to click his tongue. _“You got a_ _passport_ _?”_


End file.
